etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan
Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan (世界樹の迷宮IV 伝承の巨神 Sekaiju no Meikyū IV: Denshō no Kyojin, lit. Labyrinth of the World Tree IV: Legend of the Giant God) is the fourth game in the Etrian Odyssey series, preceded by Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. It was released on July 5, 2012 in Japan on the Nintendo 3DS and February 26, 2013 in North America, with a demo being released sometime earlier on February 7, 2013. Like its predecessors, Etrian Odyssey IV is a first-person dungeon crawler role-playing game, with heavy emphasis on character customization. The game refines the systems from previous installments and introduces exploration various lands with multiple caves and labyrinths, as opposed to the standard Yggdrasil Labyrinth and multiple strata from the first three games. Pre-orders of the game included an art book which includes artwork from the game, and a music CD featuring some outtakes and rough drafts of the soundtrack, with 7 songs in total. * Missions * Classes * Weapons * Armor * Accessories * Items * Usable Items * Food * Map:EO4 * Monsters Gameplay Like previous installments, the core gameplay of Etrian Odyssey IV is exploring through the game's various dungeons. The player creates a party from seven initial classes and forms a guild, who then set out to find a way to Yggdrasil. The skills of these characters can be customized to the player's liking, and is essential to the survival of the party. Dungeons are discovered through traveling the overworld, a new feature introduced in Etrian Odyssey IV, expanding on the sea exploration of Etrian Odyssey III. The player can also harvest food on the overworld, which can be used to increase stats or be sold for money. Food can also be used to navigate the returning FOEs from previous games, who are now found on the overworld in addition to dungeons. Changes from Predecessors Etrian Odyssey IV has a few notable differences from the previous three games. *The game now has a Casual difficulty mode, which makes the game relatively easier, such as having deaths in a dungeon merely send you back to Tharsis, rather than giving you a game over. *Enemy encounters and FOEs are now rendered using 3-D models, as opposed to 2-D sprites and large, glowing spheres, respectively. *The overworld, as mentioned above, which is different from the usual format of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. *Classes have been reduced to a total of ten, compared to Etrian Odyssey III, which had twelve total. Several abilities from non-returning classes have been mixed into the new classes. *The soundtrack is now fully orchestrated, instead of the synthesized soundtracks of the first three games. *Burst Skills replace Limits from the previous game. Everyone in the party can access all equipped Burst Skills, but like with Limits, the strength of the Burst skill depends on the party member activating it. Video File:Etrian Odyssey IV - Character Class Sniper|Sniper Gameplay External links *Official Trailer *AtlusUSA YouTube Channel *Official English Website *Official Japanese Website Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey Games